iWas Sold
by RayLedgend
Summary: Years ago, Carly was kidnapped, and Spencer has long since given up hope of ever seeing her again. Yet, one day they find each other again in the most unlikely of places. Yet, Carly has gone through hell in these past few years, and Spencer has descended into chronic depression. Can these two damaged siblings learn to love and trust each other again?


10 years ago, Carly Shay, webcast star and honor student was kidnapped, vanished without a word. Spencer spent months trying to find her, but she was out and out gone. The rest of the Shays abandoned Spencer, distraught about Carly's kidnapping. They blamed him for not keeping her safe. As far as he was concerned, he deserved it. Recently, Spencer left Washington, depressed and unable to deal with the memories. Sam and Freddie had held out hope that they'd find Carly again if they just kept looking, but Spencer knew better. He was a realist. When this kind of thing happens, the victim winds up dead, or across the world, and Spencer knew it. He knew she was gone.

Funny how things don't always wind up like you expect.

"Thanks," Spencer muttered as he grabbed a glass of beer from the bar and shuffled back to his seat. Another night at the strip club for him. Alcohol, girls, music and chicks to drown out his sorrow and depression.

"Yo, I want to introduce our newest dancer-izzle!" The loudspeaker went off, getting Spencer's attention. "Marlene Grey!"

Spencer shook his head. Ever since they installed the loudspeaker he didn't like it at the strip club as much. And yet, today, he was glad for it. As he looked up at the stage, there was no mistaking it.

"Carly!" Spencer whispered loudly. He knew it was her because she looked like her. Just a bit more whethered, thin, and sad around the eyes. But the face was hers. Whatever it took, Spencer needed to talk to her. He walked over to the strip club's manager, a loose, lanky, somewhat jive black man named Todd.

"Hey, Todd."

"Yo, Spencer, my man. We missed you last week-izzle."

"Cut the small talk, I need a favor, bro."

"Yo, your wish is my command-izzle."

"You see, it's about that new dancer, Marlene Grey."

"Yo, that chick is fine as shit-izzle!"

"No kidding. I need a private room with her."

"Yo, that'd cost two thousand dollar-izzles."

"I only have 20 dollars."

"Yo, for you it's a deal-izzle."

"Thanks, Todd."

"Yo, it's no problem, dog. She'll see you after this dance-izzle."

So, Spencer waited in the private room, and before long, Marlene walked in. "Hello, sir. Which service would you-" she stopped herself, seeing Spencer's face. "Spencer?"

"I missed you, Carly." Spencer smiled lightly, and opened his arms. Carly rushed in for an embrace.

"I missed you too! So much!" She cried silently as she spoke, hugging Spencer tightly.

"Carly, where have you been all this time?"

Then Carly pulled away, and looked down at the floor. "Its been hell." She shivered. "I don't even remember how long its been, but I remember walking home from the groovy smoothie at night. I wasn't paying attention, and all of a sudden I was grabbed by the arm and pulled into an alley. I had never been so scared, Spencer!" Her voice quivered.

"Who was it? Who took you?"

"I never really learned. The next thing I knew, I was handcuffed, blindfolded and thrown into the trunk of a car. I was stuck there for days. Every now and then, they'd open the trunk to feed me, and I tried so hard to fight my way out. It never worked. Eventually, I was sold into sex slavery in Mexico."

"Carly, I had no idea!"

"It was just awful, Spencer. My master was cruel, he never let me leave from my little room. Every day, usually more than once, he'd come in and fuck me over and over, over and over! He'd beat me if I didn't do well enough for him. That was pretty often. I barely got enough food or water to live, and the only human contact I had to look forward to was him coming in for his daily visits! I had 5 of his children too, but he stole them away. Who knows what he did to them."

Spencer was now speechless.

"I got lucky enough about a year back when he finally died. The police found me, but I didn't have any ID, and I forgot most of my information. After all that time I even forgot phone numbers, addresses, and so the police didn't let me leave Mexico."

"There was nothing you could do?"

"I was devastated. Without ID, the police there needed to know all kinds of stuff to prove my US citizenship. I don't think I ever really knew half of it! I thought for sure I was free, and then nothing!"

"Then how did you make it here?"

"I overheard a group of people planning to jump the border, and I knew it was my only shot. I . . . offered myself to them in exchange for letting me go with. I was willing to do anything to make it out! Well, long story short, they got me as far as Arizona. And now here I am."

"But why here? I mean, after what happened to you, I'd think you wouldn't want to work like this."

"Believe me, Spencer, it's the last thing I wanted to do. But I wanted to get back to Washington as fast as I could, so I needed fast money. I felt like this was my best shot."

"Well, no more! You're coming home with me, Carly."

Carly nodded with tears in her eyes. "Spencer, I haven't seen you in so long. I'd love to!"

**To be Continued?**

**All signs point to no. This story is the very definition of mediocre, but that might be quite generous. Yo, don't you just love how over half the story is expositionary dialogue? Good story telling. How about how the strip club market just eats up, malnourished, previously pregnant and beaten girls closer to 30 than 20? Actually, for all I know, that one might be true, but it sounds wrong lol.**

**So, the story with this is at first I wanted to do some kind of joke, but I wasn't sure what, so I played it by ear. Half way through, I realized there was no joke, and I didn't even have a good idea for one, nor was the story working out on any serious level. But I had written a few hundred words, so I decided to keep going, just to find a good stopping point. And that's how it happened. Sorry it sucks.**


End file.
